


Mexican Portuguese Cultural Festival

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Disney - All Media Types, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Fairly OddParents, Sidekick (Cartoon), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Festivals, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Spongebob and friends are invited to a Mexican Portuguese Cultural Festival in Maravilla City.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez, Tootie/Timmy Turner





	Mexican Portuguese Cultural Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).



Spongebob and Patrick were blowing bubbles until they hears a creepy Portuguese lullaby.

Spongebob and Patrick whimpered

But it turns out to be a invivation

"You're invited to the Mexican Portuguese Cultural Festival"

Spongebob and Patrick cheered expect for Squidward

Squidward said "Oh please a barnacle brain like you got invited to a cultural festival"

Lincoln and his sisters cheered

Manny and Frida cheered

Timmy and Tootie cheered

Later the bus now arrived at Maravilla City and everyone walked out of the bus

But they hears a shrill scream

It was Vana Glama

"Mom you're not listening to me!"

Mariana said "Hey Vana"

"Hey"


End file.
